1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical keyboard instruments and more specifically it relates to a laser activated synthesizer system for efficiently translating finger positions on a surface into sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electrical instruments have been in use for years. Typically, electrical instruments utilize a keyboard (similar to a standard piano) in communication with a synthesizer in order to translate individual finger movements into musical notes or chords. Some newer electrical instruments (e.g. drums) utilize touch pads or membrane switches to function as keys to communicate with the synthesizer. Unfortunately, current electrical instruments require the user to physical depress each individual key which is not only difficult for some individuals (e.g. suffers of arthritis, physically disabled, children), but also slows the playing process.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently translating finger positions on a surface to musical notes or chords. Current keyboard synthesizers require discrete keys to be motionably actuated in order to generate the desired notes and/or chords.
In these respects, the laser activated synthesizer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently translating finger positions on a surface into sounds.